1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a communication device, and more particularly, to a tablet communication device and a small-size, wide-band/multi-band loop antenna element therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid development in the wireless communication industry, people are becoming more familiar with wireless communication products. To satisfy consumer demands, mobile communication devices should provide a variety of functions, and their appearance should be thinner and consistent with current design trends. It hence becomes a great challenge for antenna engineers to design antennas that will fit in the limited space of today's mobile communication devices to support all kinds of wireless communication applications.